Tsumetai Suna: Kamashi and Aoi, Incoming!
by DrSleep267
Summary: A sullen boy named Kamashi and his mysterious new friend are taken on a journey through the 5 Lands, to discover parts of the world, and parts of themselves
DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

 **Chapter 1: Enter: Kamashi Morimoto, the Scarecrow of the Desert!**

"So, Komori, who exactly is coming, and why?" said a bored voice, as Kamashi Morimoto slumped through his kitchen into a seat. He winced at his back falling against the hardened-sand chair, wishing it was the bed he had just risen from.

Komori laughed her musical laugh, and ruffled his deep brick-red hair. She was named for the Bat Spirit of the Dunes, but all the men called her 'Desert Flower': her hair was blackish auburn, her eyes the deep brown of her great-great-uncle Kankuro. Her body was shapely and her optimism alone could turn the hearts of the sullen and weary into resting places (even Kamashi's). "They are coming because Father must discuss business with them, and we need to maintain peace with the Land of Waves, especially the Mizukage of the Village Hidden in the Mists ('Kirigakure*', from here on out).

Kamashi snorted. He murmured under his breathe, "As if the Grand Kazekage Hakujo could care less; he means to make us even wealthier than we are." "Hey, now. These, from what I've been told, are very nice and cordial people, and I shall expect no less from you." She wiped the table in front of him with a rag with a bright smile, and he rolled his eyes far past the heavens.

"They don't have anyone Masaru's age for him to run around and destroy things with, nee-san**. He's gonna be all sad and pouty and more annoying than ever, frankly. And besides, Father has already set him up as the Kazekage; he can't be all sullen and quiet like me. He's gotta stay himself, or else he'll be like great-great-grandfather, Kazekage Gaara, an uncaring monster, until some hero like Naruto Uzumaki shows up and sets his heart right. I have complete faith that Masaru is going to be a great man someday, but if we're lucky, and Shukaku doesn't smite us, then he just might, _just might_ be a good one."

Komori blinked. She had never heard such an outburst of actual care come from Kamashi, much less about his rambunctious (some would say obnoxious) little brother. "Well… don't you want to be Kazekage?"

Kamashi smiled ruefully, breaking his normal neutral scowl. "He's the handsome hero, nee-san, I'm just the brother. He'll be wearing the Kazekage crown in five years' time, and I'll be lucky to get a few Sand Jars from father." Komori giggled. "Well, you can still do jutsus he can't; you can do jutsus the rest of your Academy can't perform yet. I've seen you do _Sand Scythe_ and _Sand Armour_."

Kamashi's scowl returned. "Look at me, Komori. I'm only 15, and I'm already the spitting image of the Shukaku-possessed demon child that Gaara was. My eyes are deep blue, that's the only difference. Masaru is born for greatness, nee-san. And I'm born for… well, very little actually. That's just the way it is. Now, so far as I'm concerned, the Mist people arrive at high noon, so I shall prepare myself and steel myself for said arrival. Until then."

Komori watched as he stormed off, leaving the room somehow even emptier than had no one been within it. She giggled as she heard crashing coming from upstairs, as Masaru woke up and began practicing jutsus in his room. As the wind blew from outside through the window, Komori felt the world brighten a bit, as the Kirigakure citizens were fast approaching the Palace of the Kazekage.

*'Kirigakure': 'Hidden Mist Village' **nee-san means 'big sister'

 **Chapter 2: Enter: Aoi Mizushima, the Shark in the Fog!**

Aoi Mizushima stepped out from the carriage, into the blinding sun and saturated heat. _Man_ , he thought as he walked for a few hundred feet, _this is horrid. I can't want till we get some sha-_ "Aoinamaru? Where are you?"

Aoi slapped a hand to his face. _For the love of the Water Dragon…_ "Yes, Miss Hyami?" He sarcastically intoned. She bustled towards him, he could hear her. No matter how 'educated' and 'proper' she was, she was also a thorn driving straight into his skull. "You must return, we are setting off again! And- BY THE MIST DEMON,, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR CLOTHES?!"

He looked down, only to realize for the 5-trillionth time that he didn't have eyes anymore. He sarcastically smiled. "Please stop calling me that. It's Aoi, _just_ Aoi. And, well, my dear nurse, I can't really… y'know…" He felt her expression change from blustery hurrying to impotent rage. "You are poh-zi-ti-vlee _drenched_ in sand, from these horrible winds. I shall have to-"

"Do nothing?" came a voice from behind. It was smoky and strong, and could only come from the handsome and grim business magnate of the Kirigakure, Konamiju Yuusen (or, as we will call him, Kojo). "I agree. I'm sure a bit of honest dirt… or, sand, in our Mizume's* case, will look fine to these desert hyenas. Let him be. He's lost his eyes, need he lose his peace of mind?"

Miss Hyami stormed off in a huff, and Aoi turned to his savior and smiled. "Thanks Kojo. You're a life-saver." Kojo smiled, and nodded. "Frankly, kid? That wasn't a great act of heroism. That was civic duty. The things she does to you and Amaya…" Aoi smiled at the name of his sister. She was nine, quiet, and thought deeper (Aoi thought) than all the grownups in his family combined. Her eyes were big and sweet and the colour of the ocean at twilight; the misty grey-blue of emotion itself.

"Still, it's time we get back. Your parents will be waiting." Kojo sauntered back to the carriage, all smoothly. _Man, if I could be cool like_ him _, I'd be the most popular guy at Kiri._ Aoi thought to himself. He began to walk back, and felt the sandy wind flapping his clothes and arm bandages. His Genin headband, covering the healing gore that was his eyes, began to blow a little off his face. He pushed it back into place. _Stop it, you. Do you know what sand does to holes? It fills them up. And I don't want sand eyes._ He walked back to the carriage, and when he got there, his mother sighed at the sight of him.

"Honestly, Aoi, why do you do this?" Miss Hyami snorted haughtily. "I told him not to, Miss Karasa, ma'am, but he-"

"Enough. I can discipline my son without your input, Miss Hyami. You can rest now." Hyami, discouraged, trudged back to her seat. Karasa put a hand on Aoi's head, and ruffled his hair a little. He was too winded from all that sand to refuse her embraces. "Try not to wind her up, ok? I know how it is, but she is really smart, and wants the best for you." He rolled his eyes. "Debatable, but ok, mom." She smiled, and was soon snoozing next to Kojo, and Ayama fell asleep on his shoulder. He knew that when he woke up, he'd be meeting the soon-to-be Kazekage and his family.

*'Mizume' means 'mouse'; Kojo was saying this 'en reference' to a blind mouse, comparing both the blind mouse and Aoi.

 **Chapter 3: The Clash of Water and Sand!**

Kamashi was standing outside, in a red tunic, and his Sunagakure traditional royal tunic and his shinobi headband (uncommonly) on his pale forehead. _I don't remember signing up to be the_ greeting party, he thought boredly.

Masaru was standing next to him, almost bouncing with excitement. "When do you think they'll come? When? I can't wait to see their cool water style jutsu!" Komori clasped his shoulders and stopped his vibrating, sighing lightly. "Don't shake so much, koji*. You'll get sand all over yourself." Kamashi sighed, and wished he could visit Katsuhiro. _He'd know what to do_ , he thought longingly.

Suddenly, it came into view; the carriage, coming down the Main Eastern Road. It was very beautifully designed, depicting the last few Mizukages on one side, and the greatest water style jutsu, Water Dragon, on the other. As the carriage came to a stop in front of the Palace, a tall dark man, a handsome woman, a little girl, a pompous-looking tutor, and a muscular boy with his headband wrapped tightly around his head and covering his eyes, all stepped from the illustrious carriage.

"I am assuming you are the Kazekage,,?" said the darkly handsome man, gesturing to Hakujo Morimoto, bowing. Hakujo stood tall- he was wearing his kage robes, and his chestnut brown hair fell to his shoulders, shrewd blue eyes gleaming- and bowed. "I am. You must be Konamiju Yuusen. It is an honour to have you at our humble abode."

Konamiju smiled, revealing surprisingly fanged teeth. _Hot damn, this business man could tear meat off the bone in .2 seconds flat_ , Kamashi thought, silently marveling at Kojo. "Please," said Konamiju suavely, "call me Kojo. This is my business partner, Karasa Mizushima, her daughter, Ayama, her son, Aoinamaru, and their tutor, Miss Hyami Nakamura."

He looked to Kamashi. "Word of advice; unless you want a mouthful of Water Vortex Jutsu, you'll call him Aoi. You must be Kamashi." They bowed, and Kamashi decided to like him, despite his regular dislike of most people.

"And… Komori." he said, looking to Kamashi's older sister. He bowed, and kissed her hand cordially, though it was not without some subtle lust. Komori turned a pink tinge, and bowed in return.

"Ah, and how could I forget the 'Wind Shadow*-to-be'? Masaru, I see great potential in you." He bowed to the boy, and Masaru barely had the temper to bow back before exploding with questions. "Is it really that misty in the Kirigakure? Is the Mizukage with you? Have you mastered Water Dragon? I heard it's really hard!"

Komori kindly clamped a hand over his mouth, and all of the Kirigakure visitors laughed, and even the tutor cracked a smile cracked a smile. "Sorry, Mr. Kojo." said Komori. "He's a bit… energetic." He laughed. "So I see. And there shall be no formalities among friends; call me Kojo, Desert Flower." He waved a hand to his fellow Kiri citizens. "Meet, eat, drink, break bread. And I assume the Scarecrow and our little 'Same'** can fight it out?" Kamashi put on a convincing arrogant smile. "So long as I can change first, Fighting in a tunic is a bit… awkward. You're up to it, right?"

Aoi looked in the direction of Kamashi (somehow without using his eyes) and smiled cruelly. "Of course. I'm already in battle-ready clothes, under this rubbish. I await our fight, Kashiko***."

Kamashi smiled. "As do I, Samehada****." He walked cordially back into the house, but as soon as he was safely inside, he bounded up the stairs to his room and changed quickly, all bursting with excitement with the thought of a real fight with a foreigner. _Is this what Masaru feels like all the time?_ he thought to himself. _Well, I am beginning to understand his enthusiasm_ ,

*'Kazekage' means 'Wind Shadow, **'Same' means 'shark', ***'Kishiko' means 'fear', en reference to the 'scarecrow', ****'samehada' means 'shark skin'

 **Chapter 4: Battle of Desert and Ocean!**

Kamashi reappeared outside the palace, in regular clothes; a greyish-red t-shirt, followed by bandages going down both his arms, and long dark grey shorts.

Aoi had been waiting patiently outside, steeling himself for Kamashi's potential jutsus. _One may never know what crafty little tricks a sand snake has up his sleeve_. Kamashi smiled. "Follow me; I found a great natural arena when I was 10 in the outskirts of the Village." With that, he bounded off into the city, leaving Aoi no choice but to follow, and listen for Kamashi's footsteps.

 _I can't wait!_ Kamashi thought excitedly. When they reached the landscape, Kamashi marveled, as he always did, at the natural beauty. There were a few indigenous birds and plants, but otherwise, it was barren and clear for at least a mile in each direction. He turned to a small mound of stones, about 30 yards away. _This is for you, nii-chan*_.

He turned his head vaguely towards Aoi, who was patiently standing behind him. Kamashi then turned around to see that Aoi was shirtless, with identical bindings on his arms, and small vertical blue tattoos on his face.

Aoi smiled faintly. "Shall we?" He intoned, sounding both young and arrogant, and also older than time itself. Kamashi laughed. "One thing first: why do you wear your headband like that? It seems a bit.. unhelpful, frankly."

Aoi smiled, revealing a set of small fangs. "Because I have no eyes, of course."

As Kamashi's eyes widened, Aoi quickly acted out the Dog hand sign and yelled, "Water Basin Jutsu!" into the rising wind, and a great vase of water appeared next to him, about 20 feet tall and wide.

Kamashi smiled, showing a few fangs of his own, and slammed his left fist into his right Tiger. "Sand Whip Jutsu!" He moved his one-handed Tiger upwards, and slashed it down, snapping Aoi in the chest.

Or, at least, it WOULD have snapped Aoi, if he hadn't I-T'd** up and out of the way. Aoi smiled, and ducked the whip again, slamming his heel against Kamashi's head. Kamashi backjumped out of the way. _Son of Shukaku, how did he dodge that?! And I thought_ I _was fast!_ They ran at each other, and engaged over and over, using every pattern of taijutsu they knew, for what seemed like forever. After clenching his fist and gripping his wrist to focus his chakra, Kamashi ran forward to slam his fist into his opponent's chest.

Aoi had been focusing his own chakra, and didn't see Kamashi's fist coming towards his gut, and doubled over at the impact, spitting up a bit of blood. Kamashi backjumped again, and quickly performed a few seals, raising a one-handed Tiger. "West Wind Blade!" he yelled into the now strong winds, and diagonally forced his hand downwards. _This oughta get the sharkskin._

Aoi was still reeling from the chakra-infused punch that Kamashi had landed in his abdomen. _D-Damn… He's pretty strong, for a pale scarecrow…_ A raging voice suddenly broke his thoughts- "West Wind Blade!" Aoi looked tiredly towards him, and saw a tall, sharp, jagged sword of sand coming from his upper right. _I think… I can fix this... Was it Tiger-Boar-Ox-Dog-Serpent? Yeah…_

Kamashi smiled as he rested briefly, thinking his opponent close to done. _I can do this_ , he thought to himself, _I can win!_ As the wind settled, he looked through the descending sand, and gasped. His West Wind Blade had cut clean through… a tree log, that is! He looked desperately around for Aoi, and he heard an arrogant call from above, "Up here!" He looked up, to see his opponent crouched on the edge of his Water Basin.

Kamashi smiled, _Why in the Desert am I smiling?! I'm dead!_ "I made that jutsu myself. Like it?" Aoi laughed, pride mixed in with sincerity, "Liked it? Damn me to the Depths, I loved it! But I've got one more trick up my sleeve…"

Kamashi sighed, and began to perform the hand seals for a basic defense ninjutsu, Sand Armour Jutsu. After the hardened sand entered his body, he felt more ready to face whatever finishing blow Aoi could deal. He looked up, to see Aoi had his land hand seal still in play. He yelled into the afternoon sun, "Water Vortex Jutsu!" With a grin as cold as his nonexistent eyes, he thrust his hands forward, and a great tornado of water came shooting towards Kamashi. He winced, put his arms in an 'X', and stood..

Kamashi was thoroughly drenched, and couldn't feel a single thing but the cold. Even though he was fully awake, he had to come to, which happened about 10 minutes later. He sat up, and stood to see Aoi crouched next to him. Gotta be honest, that was the first time I ever tried that move. I frankly can't believe it worked."

Kamashi smiled. "Well, it damnwell did. You have full permission to make fun of me and use any name you want, you won, fair and square." Aoi thought on it. And then put his hand out, and arm raised diagonally. "I'll stick with Kamashi, I think." Kamashi hesitated; he hadn't taken someone else's offer of friendship in many years. All the same, he smiled and reciprocated the gesture. Aoi smiled. They walked home, quietly discussing and comparing their skills, all the while learning more and more of the outside world.

*'nii-chan' means 'big brother', **I-T is my abbreviation for 'Instant Transmission',

 **Chapter 5: Aftermath of the Storm!**

Aoi sauntered into the dining room; they had taken hours to return, and it was near dinner. Removing his shoes, he watched as Kamashi stepped inside, and removed his shoes as well.

They sat down with everyone else during dinner, and Aoi noticed Hyami giving him a rather disapproving look, across the table. He cleared his throat, swallowed, and ventured a confrontation.

"Um, Miss Hyami? Is there something wrong..?" She almost stood up with the now-clear rage. "I WAS SO WORRIED! SO WAS YOUR MOTHER AND MR. HAKUJO! WHY WERE YOU GONE SO LONG?!"

Aoi fought back the urge to laugh. "Well, um, you see…" He couldn't come up with a rational answer. "We fought a while, Miss. You may have heard jutsus-"

"That I did!" She whirled on Kamashi. "You better not have broken or demolished anything, you little _sunorochi_!"

Aoi watched Kamashi grit his teeth, and Hyami had realized what she just said. She blushed deeply, and turned to Hakujo, who had remained expressionless. "I… My lord I am so-"

Hakujo raised a hand to silence her. "All is forgiven. He can be a little… deceptive, it is true, but you are fine. Continue."

Hyami sighed with relief, and turned on Aoi and Kamashi, Kamashi stifling a smile, and Aoi putting his face to the table, so as to not be seen laughing his ever-loving ass off. "Well? Explain yourself, young man!"

Kamashi almost cringed when she said "Explain yourself, young man!" _Well, looks like an apology is, yet again, an abstract reality. From both her and Father..._ "As I was saying, we began to work on taijutsu, and the hours… well, they slipped away, ma'am. We didn't mean to worry anyone, I assure you. I sincerely apologize for any problems we might have caused."

Hyami blinked, clearly not expecting an apology. _I suppose she thinks her little remark didn't hurt. Well, no matter how cold and cruel I seem, I have a heart, you know._ "I… accept.. Your apology. See that it never happens again."

Kamashi faked another smile. "Of course, ma'am." Conversations resumed, but Kamashi couldn't talk. _Sunorochi? A 'sand snake'? Father and Komori, and Masaru, do they think I'm some vile creature as well?_ The thought of his loving, sweet, benevolent, kind, and wise sister, and his rambunctious, innocent brother. thinking him a monster put him near tears. _What about Mother, and Katsuhiro?_ He rose quickly, and bowed to Hakujo. "If I may be excused, Father?"

Hakujo inspected him, and waved a dismissive hand. "You may go, but Miss Hyami is right, don't stay out for hours." Kamashi nodded quickly, and sauntered outside. Aoi stood up as well. "Might I join him?" Karasa nodded feebly, engaged in a discussion of fighting with Kojo.

Kamashi went to the arena in which he and Aoi had fought earlier. _Hell incarnate. I'm feeling something._ He looked to the pile of stones, and walked to it. He sat down wearily. "Should I shout with joy, or cry?" he asked them. His older brother's grave didn't answer. He looked to a different set of stones, a foot and a half to the right. "And you, mother, what should I do? I don't have a demon sealed inside me. I have a rich family, I live in a palace…. So why do I feel so empty?" He looked down, and for the first time in 3 years, cried. He felt so stupid and weak. Why was he crying?

"It's because you're feeling something, dumbass." said a voice from in front of him. He looked up, and almost fainted for the first time in his natural life so far. Katsuhiro Morimoto, the Original and Deceased Heir to the Kazekage name, was standing in front of him. Kamashi stared wide-eyed. "I-I'm assuming y-you're a ghost?"

"Not for long," said a tender, shy voice that Kamashi knew all too well. "M-Mother..?" Amai Morimoto also stood before him, slight in frame, but forever going to be the most caring, kind, compassionate woman that Kamashi would ever know. "Why are you here? Both of you? You're dead, I was there, I watched you-" he collapsed into a fit of shaking and sobbing. He felt a cold, airless hand stroke his shoulder. "My son, my beautiful spirit….. It is time." Kamashi looked to them, Katsuhiro's handsome smile growing brighter. "Time? For what?"

Katsuhiro laughed his broad, jolly laugh. "We made a promise to protect you man, like Gaara a century ago. Now we can keep you safe forever, scarecrow." His mother smiled brilliantly, revealing the small fangs that Kamashi had inherited. "This may be the last time you ever hear our voices but we want you to know something: I love you, and he loves you, more than anything."

As if on cue, sand began to crawl up their ghosts, and Kamashi closed his eyes tight, not wanting to see his brother and mother leave him, a few tears escaping his eyes. When he looked up, he stared at the remnants.

They had left two small sand gourds (hyotan), traced with 3Es, with red sashes around each of them. "Wow.." He wrapped the sashes around his chest, and they fell to his sides, one bigger than the other. _Katsuhiro was always the biggest of each of us_. He heard a presence behind him, and he turned. Aoi was a few feet away, marveling.

Kamashi almost blushed. "What did you see?" Aoi shook his head. "In my Village, spirits are revered, but I suspect that they aren't here. Your secret is safe with me." He smiled, knowing he had a friend in this mysterious, cunning boy from the Mists. "I can't thank you enough. Let's go back."

As they walked back, Kamashi stopped him. "Wait… I gotta try it." He rose his hand, and sand slithered out of his gourd, and stopped like an animal following his hand. Aoi's eyes widened. "Whoa… try attacking." Kamashi's rare devious glint and smile showed as he shot his hand forward. The sand shot forward, and in doing so, sniped 5 vases, making a loud crash.

Their smiles died, the sand returned to the hyotan, and they ran as fast as their legs could carry them.

 **Chapter 6: Test the Hyotan in Battle!: Part 1**

The next morning, Kamashi had to return to the academy. Aoi woke with him, and Kamashi sighed as they sat down for breakfast. "What's wrong?" Aoi asked, delving into the delicious sugar-toast that Karasa had prepared. "I gotta go back to class today. Wanna come with?" Aoi furrowed his brow. "What's in it for me?" Kamashi smiled deviously. "Two words: Atsui Hyuzashi." Aoi's eyes widened in full understanding. "How good we talkin'?" he replied. Kamashi's fang glinted in the morning light. "She could put whatever eastern water beauties or mermaids you have to shame."

Aoi whistled, and stretched out his fist. "If that's true, then you get 10 yen from me. If it ain't, I score the yen." Kamashi grabbed the fist with his own. "Deal. I gotta shower, I'll be down in a few. Don't worry, this is just the beginning of our Genin career, no biggie."

Kamashi smiled as he undressed. _I am super glad he's coming with me, or else I'd have to suffer the absolute DRAG of getting idiots as teammates._ "Pardon me, lil bro, but I got here first." He whirled to see his sister in a towel, shaking her bat-coloured hair out. "It's open now, though." Kamshi blushed deeply, and almost ripped his own eyeballs out. "OHMYSWEETSHUKAKUSISGETOUT!" She patted his but as she walked out with a wink. _Well, it's decided; I'm going to kill myself._ He sighed as he showered.

After toweling off, he walked into his room, to see Masaru staring at the sand hyotan next to his bed. "Whoa, where did you get these?" Kamashi flicked his wrist, and a small thin strand of sand slapped Masaru on the cheek. "Out of my room. NOW." Masaru ran out, yelling, "I'm telling Dad!" _Man. And here I thought…_ he quickly got dressed, and grabbed his hyotan hastily, throwing them over his shoulders. "Aoi," he yelled, running, "we gotta go now!" Aoi sighed. "But I want to finish my-" "NOW!" He yelled, grabbing his arm and running out the door at lightspeed.

They arrived at the school with Aoi and Kamashi both breathing heavily. "Why *pant* did we *pant* have to *pant* get here *pant* so *pant* damn *pant* fast?" asked Aoi irritably. Kamashi tapped his hyotan expressively. "Masaru.. found these.." he said between pants.

Aoi caught his breath. "Well, then let's go. I became a Genin 2 days before I left for here, but my family can afford to be that way. Kojo's rich and courting my mom, so he does as he likes, which isn't all bad, but he's so… creepy sometimes, y'know?" Kamashi nodded, his breath finally caught up as well. "I get ya. C'mon, let's meet Atsui." Aoi grinned at the thought. "Let's."

They walked in, getting stares from everyone, even Atsui, interestingly enough. She walked up to them, and when she got there, Aoi slammed 10 yen into Kamashi's chest. "How can you even see her?" he whispered to Aoi. "I can sense stuff about everything, thanks to the loss of my eyes. She…" His nose began to bleed as she got closer.

"Hey, Kamashi, who's your friend?" Kamashi almost began to shake, but snapped himself out of it. _Are you a man or a desert rat?_ "This is Aoinamaru Mizushima, the son of the Mizukage in Kirigakure." Aoi bowed, and kissed her hand. "At your service, Miss..?" Atsui smiled sweetly and puckered her lips slightly. She had long pink hair, bright electric blue eyes, and breasts that even sullen Kamashi couldn't help but sneak looks at. She wore a black half-shirt and a short skirt, with fishnet armour under all., the traditional eroninja outfit.

"I'll tell you, if you show me what's under your shinobi headband. None of us are even Genin yet. Can I hold it?" Aoi's smile faded slightly. "I don't think so. My eyes… well, suffice to say they're hard to look at." She got close to his face, and he blushed ever so pinkly. "Pretty please?"

He stumbled his words, but still stoutly refused. _I'd take off my headband and more if she asked_ me _like that.._ She pouted. "Fine, then, I'll go if you don't want me around." Aoi brushed her hand lightly. "Hey… that's not what I said. If you insist…" Kamashi and Atsui both stared wide-eyed as he slowly removed his headband, and handed it to Atsui… only to reveal 2 black patches of cloth sticking to his eyes, surrounded by hideous scars and cuts not fully healed. She was so distracted by his eyes that she dropped his headband.

"Oh…. I'm assuming you can't take those patches off, can you?" Aoi shook his head, and blushed deeply. "Uhh.. mind if I have that back? I sorta need it to prevent…" Atsui nodded. "Of course. Sorry for pressuring you like that, I let my curiosity get the better of me… Still friends?" Aoi strapped his headband back on, and smiled. "More than that, if I'm lucky." Atsui blushed slightly, bowed, and left quickly.

Kamashi marveled. _Damn..._ "H-How..?" Aoi laughed. "Back in Kiri, before I became an eyeless beast, I was incredibly handsome and popular. You'd be surprised." Kamashi stared for a few more seconds in awe, and then laughed. "I guess you're right. C'mon, let's go. In Suna, Genin initiations are held in battles. Even if you lose or yield, you pass, but you are looked down on and never let live down. I don't plan to lose, not with my mother and brother on my side."

He ran to check the roster, as Aoi followed shaking his head. Aoi walked up to see Kamashi faintly and cruelly smiling. "What are you so happy about?" he asked, reading the name on the roster. "That's Aitamaru Shuji, the strongest in my class, also known as an absolute punk. I'm fighting him, and he'll lose. This'll be great!"

Aoi steadied his friend with a muscular hand on the shoulder. "Ho there, mate. To be sure, and by all means, kick his annoying ass, but don't lose your humanity to him. Don't overkill. Beat him senseless, not into the infirmary." Kamashi's smile faded. "You're right. I'm sorry, I just… he's pushed me around since I was little, is all, and he makes fun of me for losing my family, and…" He clenched his fist. "It's, ah, hard to take, day after day, being called 'Half-boy' and 'Bastard', y'know?"

Aoi remained solemn. "That's… Well, I guess a _little_ bit of overkill is ok, in his case. But, again, don't overdo it." Kamashi nodded. "Got it. Front row?" He held out his hand. Aoi smiled, and grabbed it. "Of course. See you there."

Aoi settled in front row, with a clear view of Kamashi's battle, and the arena itself. It was near the Academy, with a large circle in which the fought surrounded by stands, and walls surrounding that. It was all forged of hardened sand with the kanji for 'Whirling Winds of Trial' (渦 巻 き 模 様 風 苦 難). _This'll be good. I think I helped train him for his battles by beating his ass and humbling him a bit… I hope._ Kamashi entered from the wall, in his regular clothes, with his hyotan at his side, faintly smiling. It captured all eyes.

"Aoi? Is that you?" came a voice from behind him. He looked around to see Komori descending the stairs to his row. "I'm glad you came. Masaru says he doesn't care, and frankly, Father could care less." Aoi shook his head. "That's proof that your family structure is out of order severely. I'm here because he's my friend. If his own father and brother can't show up, he's off worse than I am, even if I lack sight. He lacks peace and security in his parents." _At least Mother cares for me. Kamashi is withheld even that._ Komori nodded solemnly, but smiled, drawing looks from all boys within a 15' radius. "Look, there's his opponent. He's a real punk, always has been." Aoi laughed that even Komori had heard of this Famous Adversary. "So I've heard."

Aitamaru stepped out of his wall. He wore a large green shirt, with the kanji for 'bully' (苛めっ子) on it. With large baggy black pants and an imposing frown, atop 5 feet of solid build, he was a mean one to look at. Aoi could see how he pushed people around for fun. "Ready to get destroyed, Scarecrow?" he taunted. He had dark brown hair that spiked to his right, making him look windblown and even crueller. His eyes were a cold blue that chilled the heart to look at.

Kamashi simply smiled a little wider, revealing his customary small fangs. "Not as ready as you are." he whispered. _I hope he wins…_ thought Aoi solemnly.

 **Chapter 7: Test the Hyotan in Battle!: Part 2**

Kamashi crouched and picked up a handful of sand, rubbing it it in between his fingers, letting it fall in his bandages. _Reminds me.. hope I can get these off soon. God, you idiot, focus!_ He clenched his fist, and stood again. Aitamaru laughed. "You don't stand a chance." Kamashi threw away composure and smiled widely, showing his small fangs and almost sadistic eyes. "I beg to differ, _kid_." He pulled up a quick _Sand Armour_ , in the knowledge of Aitamaru's coming attack. Aitamaru rushed him in rage, hated being called 'kid'.

Kamashi jumped out of the way, dodging Aitamaru as he hit a wall. He drew a line in the sand. "Don't cross the line, mate. You can yield now and get out okay." Aitamaru turned red with rage, and started to use taijutsu to his advantage. He was thick and hard to physically get by. When Kamashi used his sand to guard him, without moving a muscle, Aitamaru got incredibly mad. "HOW DARE YOU!" He clapped, and ran through a few hand signs, and clapped again. " _SAND TSUNAMI!"_ he yelled. A tidal wave of sand rose up behind him, and threatened to bury them both. _IDIOT…_ Kamashi quickly rose up a _Sand Chamber_ , and then pushed all the sand Aitamaru had rose back into the ground, pushing his hands downward slightly. _Is this the power of the hyotan? Wow…_ The crowd gasped in terror, and then sighed in relief, all staring at the two opponents. He receded the sand chamber without lifting a finger, and left Aitamaru awestruck. "...How…?" he said, not able to coherently express it.

Kamashi laughed, at him, and at all the awestruck faces, including his sister. He saw Aoi, who smiled, but also gestured a hand across his neck, followed by a rolling motion with his hands. "No overkill," he mouthed. Kamashi nodded. "You could've killed a lotta people, Shuji, anything to say?"

Shuji shook his head violently, and then looked at him with normal rage. "Even if you are Gaara reincarnated, I'm still gonna kick your ass." Kamashi smiled. "Right. I'm gonna let you in on a little secret." The whole stadium, teachers and all, were listening now.

"This isn't normal sand, kid. It's infused with my chakra, so it's basically a piece of my body. This sand contains _me_ , Shuji, Because of that, saving you and me and everyone else was, just now, equivalent to moving my arm, which I didn't even have to physically do. Call me Gaara all you want-" He lifted up a Tiger and a sideways Serpent, and pushed the Serpent forward. A huge glob of sand swept Aitamaru into the air, and enveloped him up to his mid-torso. "I'm still gonna kick your ass." He slowly rose his right-handed Tiger into the air.

He contemplated letting Aitamaru struggle a bit, or push the sand a bit higher, but he remembered what Aoi said: _Kick his ass, don't let him take your humanity. Beat him senseless, not into the infirmary_. He let his hand fall, and all the sand slowly receded with it, _Can't have him getting all broken cause he fell from my_ Sand Coffin _._ Aitamaru walked up to him, shakily, and bowed. "Looks like I underestimated you, all these years. You're pretty tough. You win." He rose Kamashi's hand up, and the crowd lost it. Applause, shouts of praise and congratulations came from all sides, and Kamashi, for the second time in the last 24 hours, was overwhelmed. _Well, this is a change.._ He looked to Aoi as Aitamaru put him on his shoulders. Aoi grinned, and nodded, giving him a thumbs-up. _Well, at least_ he _approves._ He looked to Komori, who smiled brightly and radiantly. _Oh, dear sister, where would I be without you?_

Grandmaster Zanzuku came up to him as the crowd put him down, and nodded. The man had bushy grey eyebrows and bushy grey hair and green eyes that even Masaru couldn't ignore: they were the colour of the Konoha forests, deep and understanding and shrewd. "You did well, thanks to those hyotan. You'll be assigned your group and headband tomorrow. Until then." The crowd dissipated, until only Kamashi and Aoi were left. Kamashi smiled. "Enjoy the show?" Aoi grinned, and put his hand forward. "Damn me to the depths, I did. It seems you gave good control over those things." Kamashi grabbed his hand. "They are my family, after all. Not ghosts or phantoms or evil demons, but… spirits."

"Hey! Kamashi!" came a sweet voice from behind. They turned to see Atsui rushing towards them. She quickly caught her breath. "That was so cool, how you saved everyone and stuff! And man, was I sick of Aitamaru! You did great!" She hugged him hard, and Kamashi almost exploded with a nosebleed. "But… I was wondering… if, uh.. Y'know… Aoi, would uh… want to go on a walk?"

She winced. Aoi looked at Kamashi surprisedly, who was dumbfounded and proud simultaneously. He fumbled for the right words. "Uh, well, um… screw it. Sure as hell, I do." She brightened considerably, making her even more beautiful. "Awesome! Let's go!" She grabbed Aoi's hand, and dragged him off, talking about how cool he was. _Or something…_ Kamashi thought with a laugh.


End file.
